


San Valentino

by etches_park



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hotel Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etches_park/pseuds/etches_park
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Sparta Prague away</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Valentino

**Author's Note:**

> Title: San Valentino  
> Pairing: Petr Cech/Carlo Cudicini  
> Disclaimer: See “The Land of Make Believe” by Bucks Fizz  
> Word Count: 2,070  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Summary: Post Sparta Prague match, but Petr’s feeling down...

As the lift doors closed, Petr leaned heavily against the wall and sighed. He should be happy. He was back in his native lands, surrounded by the pleasing sound of his native tongue, and fresh from a win over his former club, but all of those thoughts were far from his mind.  
  
It was Valentine’s Day and Petr was miserable. All day, he'd seen couples walking hand-in-hand, sharing tender moments. Even Frank and John had the prospect of a legitimate reason to be with each other tonight, and not with their respective partners, but what did he have? A double date with his hand and a butt plug, that’s what.  
  
The lift pinged and the doors slid open. Petr slouched out of the lift, which was easier said than done for someone of his height, and ambled to his room. He slid the key in and opened the door, starting as he walked in. The lights in the room were already on.  
  
Petr wondered for a moment if he had left them on before he had gone out, but he had left in the daylight, and they would have been extinguished after a few moments when his key was no longer in the cradle. He turned to look and saw that there was already a keycard in the slot. Had he not already seen the other man in the company of one of Prague’s many escorts, Petr would have believed that Ross was in the room they were sharing. It was then that he heard an unexpected, yet oh so familiar voice: “What took you so long?”  
  
Petr had never moved so fast in his life. His brain couldn’t quite believe it, but he would have recognised that voice anywhere. “Carlo!”, he gasped as he set eyes on his lover, “What...how...I mean, it’s great to see you!”  
  
Carlo lay back in bed and smiled. “I was beginning to worry that you had gotten lost”, he remarked, “That, or the receptionist has given me the wrong room key. I shudder to think what would have become of me if I had ended up in Frank and John’s room...”  
  
Petr smirked. “Now  _there’s_  a thought”, he said pensively  
  
Carlo slipped out of bed, and Petr was almost disappointed to find that he was still wearing his boxer shorts. “Now, now...”, the Italian began as he made his way over to his lover, “I came a very long way to see you, Petr...I don’t want you thinking about those two while we’re making love”  
  
“I swear it would be the last thing on my mind”, Petr whispered as he slipped his arms around Carlo’s hips; his thumbs sneaking under the silk waistband  
  
Carlo chuckled and his nimble fingers made light work of Petr’s tie; leaving it hanging open around his neck as he expertly popped the buttons and revealed the Czech’s expansive, toned chest. “You’re letting your chest hair grow back?”  
  
“I wasn’t expecting company”, Petr blushed, “Since you left, I guess I fell a bit behind on shaving...”  
  
“I noticed”, Carlo smiled, nibbling on Petr’s stubbly chin, “Just so long as you don’t grow a full beard again...”  
  
He slipped the Czech’s belt from its loops and popped the button with his thumb, tugging down the zipper and letting the suit trousers simply fall away on their own accord. Then Carlo took his lover by the hands and led him to bed; lying down and beckoning Petr to join him.  
  
Petr wasted no time in following him. He tugged off his socks and climbed into bed; pulling the covers over himself and Carlo and entwining their legs. Their mouths met in a frenzied kiss filled with the need to make up for lost time and Petr rolled onto his back so that he could pull Carlo on top of him. Their hips seemed to take on a mind of their own; grinding against each other through their material cages as if the separation of the past few months had never happened.  
  
Petr dragged his nails down Carlo’s back and relished the familiar hiss that slipped from his lover’s lips as they briefly broke contact to breathe. His hands continued and slid under the Italian’s shorts to feel the two soft peaches that lay in wait underneath the soft silk. He gave them a soft squeeze and smirked with the feel of it. One finger glided down the crack between them and teasingly passed over Carlo’s hole.  
  
The Italian groaned and nipped at Petr’s lips to stop him from teasing. It had been far too long since he had felt anything down there. His own fingers fanned their way up Petr’s chest, passing tantalisingly close to his oh-so-sensitive nipples, and hooked around his neck to play with his ears. Petr growled and pushed down Carlo’s shorts before wriggling out of his own.  
  
For a moment, it seemed like all of the air in the room was sucked out as the two men gasped. The sudden sensation of their cocks finally touching each other after so long was such that if they hadn’t gasped, they’d have lost control of their bodies and come. Carlo rolled their bodies so that Petr was on top, and slid one hand down his long, smooth back to squeeze his rear. “I’ve been looking forward to this  _all day_...”, he whispered, nibbling on Petr’s ear, “I want to be able to feel you all the way back to LA”  
  
Petr grinned as he reached into the bedside cabinet. “You will, miláčku, I can promise you that...”  
  
He squirted a liberal amount of lube into his palm and slicked up his fingers; rubbing two teasingly against Carlo’s hole. The Italian gasped at the cool, wet sensation and spread his legs to give his lover better access. Petr smirked and stroked Carlo with his free hand. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you be so needy”, he whispered against Carlo’s lips, “You’re almost  _begging_  for it”  
  
“I’ve missed you”, Carlo panted, rubbing himself against Petr’s fingers, “Please...I need you”  
  
Without another word, Petr let the tip of his index finger slip inside and was rewarded with a string of expletives and Carlo nipping at his bottom lip in an attempt to get more. The Italian bucked his hips and grinned as he felt the finger slip further inside before his lover began to slide it in and out. God, he had missed this sensation, and no matter how he had tried, he could never replicate this feeling by himself. “More...”, he pleaded, realising just how unlike himself he was sounding  
  
Petr smirked. “Your wish is my command”, he replied with a kiss on Carlo’s lips and the addition of a second finger  
  
Carlo mewled as he felt Petr opening him up. There was no doubt in his mind. Blowing half his first paycheck on the ticket to Prague had been the best decision he had ever made. He bucked his hips and fucked himself on Petr’s fingers until their sudden removal made him let out a groan he had only ever heard once; through the wall one night when Frank and John had been in the next room. Now he understood how John must have been feeling that night: suddenly left with an emptiness inside of him that could only be filled by one thing.  
  
Petr was reading his thoughts and Carlo watched as the Czech towered over him; his slick fingers tearing at the stubborn foil wrapper to no avail. He reached up and gently curled his fingers around Petr’s wrist. Their eyes locked, and three words tripped from Carlo’s lips so quietly that even he himself hardly heard them: “I trust you”  
  
Petr looked down and smiled. He threw the unopened condom over his shoulder and reached for the lube again; squeezing the bottle over his cock and stroking it gently to cover it in lube and get himself back up to full hardness. Then he lifted Carlo’s legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss his lover as he pressed the tip against the Italian’s expectant entrance.  
  
Carlo felt his lover’s tongue and member enter as one, and let go of the breath that he felt like he had been holding in since the last time that they had made love. For a moment, his hands roamed the expansive back above him, rediscovering all of the places he used to touch and trying to find his rhythms again.  
  
Petr’s hips moved with no discernible regularity. His brain had been frazzled by the tightness of his lover, and the sudden rush of familiar sensations had all but exterminated his ability for rational thought. What remained of his mind was focused in the here and now; the passion with which he was kissing Carlo and the frenzied thrusting of his hips. As he regained some semblance of thought, he began to ease his rutting, but felt two hands firmly pushing on his rump. “I told you I want to feel this all the way home”, Carlo hissed; sounding just as lost in the moment as Petr.  
  
The Czech returned to the frantic fucking he was dishing out, but there was now a sense of tempo. Things were becoming more and more like the love-making the two men were more accustomed to, and suddenly it was like they had never been apart. It almost felt like they were still on the same side, like Carlo had never left and they were celebrating a victory for their team together, while trying to resist the temptation to match the thudding headboard of the room next door.  
  
One of Petr’s hands slipped between their writhing bodies and his long fingers curled around Carlo’s dick; giving it a few experimental strokes. The Italian let out a string of words that Petr knew would make even John Terry blush, and the Czech carried on moving his hand until he felt a hand tightly gripping his wrist. “Not yet”, Carlo panted, “Let me feel you some more...”  
  
Petr nodded, but his eyes were closed as he tried to hold back. Truth be told, he was out of practice and the sensations in his belly were telling him that he was building up to something big. Carlo looked up into his eyes and saw the battle raging behind those two deep blue pools. In one smooth movement, he pushed on Petr’s shoulder and rolled them over again, letting out a groan as he felt Petr’s cock change angle sharply.  
  
The new sensation was too much for Petr and he came thick and fast in Carlo. The Italian wasn’t far behind and he stroked himself over the edge; thrashing as he spurted all over Petr’s hairy chest. He would have collapsed forward if he didn’t have Petr’s cock inside him, keeping him upright.  
  
For a few moments, there was silence in the room except for the two men panting hard and trying to get their breaths back. Carlo gingerly lifted himself off Petr’s softening member and lay down beside him; cuddling up to his lover. “Best Valentine’s Day ever...”  
  
Petr’s response was drowned out by the phone ringing. Carlo rolled over, yelping as his weight momentarily transferred onto his sensitive rear, and picked up the receiver. “Hello...no, it’s Carlo...yes, hello Frank...well, guess...correct! Now what did you want?”  
  
Petr chuckled quietly as he heard Frank stuttering on the other end of the line before Carlo continued, “No, Petr cannot come out and play...yes, I know what you and John were thinking, but he has me...yes, we’re sure...goodbye Frank, and tell John that if he even  _looks_  at Petr in a non-platonic way, I will neuter him like a common housecat, capiche?”  
  
With that, the Italian hung up and turned back to Petr. “Now, where were we...?”  
  
Their lips gently met, but their happiness was short-lived as the door suddenly opened and stopped suddenly when it reached the end of the short chain. There was a yelp and then the voice of a slightly worse-for-wear Ross Turnbull. “Petr? Mate, now’s not the time for messing about. I’m...I’m not alone”  
  
“Neither is he”, Carlo retorted  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then the door closed. “That got rid of him”, Carlo chuckled, “And now...I’m going to do what I have been looking forward to the most: sleeping in your arms!”  
  
Petr smiled. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.


End file.
